Time Of Our Lives
by RoraShigoto
Summary: Leon could swear he saw a tear.... /for Sansoris/


**Time Of Our Lives**

_**Leon could swear he saw a tear... (for Sansoris)**_

"You mean you're not ready yet?!" Cloud Strife yelled through the bathroom door. He had been standing in the same spot for over an hour, waiting for a certain brunette to

hurry up with his shower. It was a special night for the two. So special, in fact, that Leon just had to take extra, extra care of his hair and clothes and cologne and--

Damn.

Cloud's train of thought stopped as the other finally emerged from the depths of the bathroom. Leon smirked at the reaction he received and said with a low voice, "Ya like?"

The blonde gulped. It had been forever since Leon had worn something other than a suit. Now, he was dressed in his tight, leather pants along with an equally tight black shirt. A dark navy blue jacket was thrown on for a finishing touch. And his hair -- oh God, the hair -- was actually brushed decently. He had styled it back into it's original fashion instead of it's now usual sleeked back fix. Cloud could swear that a light from heaven had beamed down just to top it all off.

And Leon could probably arrange that.

Cloud looked at his own clothing of choice. Just jeans and a black graphic T-shirt. Granted, it was the best shirt in his closet. He had his hair it's normal, spiky mess. It was all he could do with it, really. He suddenly felt a bit embarrassed.

"Shall we, then?" Leon asked, walking away. Cloud followed, a blush apparent on his cheeks. The two stayed mostly quiet on the car ride to their destination. Small conversation littered the air every once in a while. Mostly on Leon's too fast and reckless driving skills in a new Volvo.

It's been so long, Cloud thought, since we've been out like this. Together.

Leon Leonhart, producer and manager of Griever Music Records, had been traveling too much lately that it had been hard for Cloud to even get a 'hello' in. Leon had been gone for two years, but to Cloud, the stay at home novelist, it seemed like a lifetime. Of course, ten minutes without him seemed almost the same. Leon had been the only one to ever really relate to Cloud and get him to open up. And naturally, Cloud clung to that dependence with almost every fiber of his being.

The car stopped. Lost in his thoughts too much to notice, Cloud blinked. Leon chuckled lightly and stepped out of the car. The brunette stretched and shut the door. Cloud stepped out as well, biting his lower lip. They were at his favorite spot. The spot he went to every week for the first twelve months that Leon was gone. The place was deep in a beautiful forest. Trees and plants were plentiful and various. It was mostly quiet, save for the animals that inhabited the area.

The scene brought back many memories for both of them.

Leon went to Cloud, putting an arm around him and leading him to a clearing. The duo sat down on the soft grass. Cloud looked around and smiled, "It's been way too long."

"Yeah," Leon responded, his eyes transfixed on the other male. "It has been... So how many times did you come up here without me?"

"Not too many," Cloud said defensively.

Leon dropped the topic by silencing Cloud with a passionate kiss on the lips. They both smiled into the kiss as Cloud responded and deepened it. Once they had pulled back, Leon quietly whispered, "Much too long."

Cloud nodded, planting another quick kiss on Leon's lips. He smiled contently and reflected on how good of a day he had been having. First Leon gets back from Tokyo, then he and Leon have a late lunch, then they come here, where they are now to sit and talk and kiss and maybe--

"Cloud."

And maybe have Leon interrupt Cloud's ideas a few more times.

"Yes?" Cloud said as he was brought back to the state of reality. Leon scoffed lightly. Leave it to Cloud to space out on the day I get back, right in front of me, too!, he thought.

"You okay over there?" Leon joked.

"I'm sorry..." Cloud mumbled. Shaking his head, the business man sighed.

"You're just too much trouble, Cloud," Leon muttered to the addressed one before lying his head on his shoulder. Cloud pouted at his lover's statement. It wasn't his fault that he automatically spaced when he fantasied about Leon. It was just in his nature. Can you really blame the man? And now he had a beautiful head occupying his shoulder space and... kissing his neck lightly. "Hey Cloud?"

"Y-yeah?" Cloud tried his best not to ravish Leon as he spoke.

"Can I ask you something?" Leon asked, pulling up and looking the blonde in his icy blue eyes. At Cloud's curt nod, Leon gulped and gave a shaky, lopsided smile. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small white box. "Wanna stay like this forever -- with me?"

Cloud couldn't speak. He stared at the male before him, confusion and wonder apparent through his orbs.

Leon cleared his throat, his cheeks going red. "Will you marry me?" He tried again.

At this, Cloud threw himself upon Leon with delight. "Of course! You didn't have to ask twice!"

"Sorry, I was just afraid that you were fantasizing again..."

"Shut up."

* * *

This was written for dear, dear Sansoris! As a request of a Cloud/Leon fluffy fic. I kinda just wrote what popped into my head at the time. It's short and sucky and mushy, so sorry. I don't do very good fluff work, I've come to realize. I write better angst, as you can probably tell if you've read TPWL... yeah.

So, anyways, I don't own any characters...

Dear Sansoris, if it is too sucky or too short for your liking, tell me. I'll do what I can to fix it! I haven't been able to send it to my test audience to see if they like it or what I could do to make it better, so I kinda just winged it...!

**Much respect, much love. Goodbye!**


End file.
